This invention relates generally to the field of connectors for use with electronic cables, and more specifically to hoods for partially enclosing such connectors. More particularly it relates to such a hood which receives and partially encloses such a connector and grippingly engages a portion of an electronic cable connected to such connector.
In various electronics applications multiple pin or contact connectors are widely used to join multiple wire cables to other cables and to electronic devices. Frequently the cables to be connected comprise a large number (frequently several dozen) small diameter wires each of which is relatively delicate in its connection to the appropriate multiple pin connector. Accordingly, it is desirable to enclose the back side of the such a connector, where such delicate cable wires are connected thereto, within a hood that supports both the connector and a portion of the cable. It is particularly desirable to provide in such a hood some means for engaging the overall cable and thus relieving any strain that otherwise might be transmitted to the joint between the cable wires and the multiple wire connector.
In the past various types of such hoods have been provided. These have customarily been fabricated from metal or from synthetic resins. These hoods have provided various arrangements for receiving and holding a multiple wire connector and have included cable strain relief provisions that have clamped the cable to or within the hood in various manners. Such cable strain reliefs have taken various forms, including collars to be tightened about the cable by threaded fasteners, wedges that are forced into gripping engagement with the cable adjacent the entrance of the cable into the hood, and gripping blocks that slide along linear passages within the hood that extend generally transverse to the direction of the cable, with those blocks being slid into gripping engagement with the cable and held there by various forms of detents.
While various of these clamping arrangements have provided for satisfactory strain relief, most have required the use of various tools to effect their engagement in a manner strong enough to retain the cables. While the tools required have been as simple as screwdrivers or as complex as specially configured pliers, the requirement for such tool creates an inconvenience and extra burden upon those fabricating cable assemblies. When the hoods have been assembled without such necessary tools, the gripping force exerted upon the cable has frequently been insufficient to hold the cable firmly.